The Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
A lunatic, murderous, fire-crazed maniac, the Pyro is a mysterious man(?) with no form of background or personality. Only a few things are known about the hazmat suit wearing man, if it even is one. The Pyro loves all things fire-related, and lives in a disillusioned world dubbed as "Pyroland", filled with rainbows, bubbles, and lollipop forests. Despite this insane illusion, the Pyro is a Frankenstein of a man who never speaks. These two facts are not even known for certain, for it's raspy wheezing may be an attempt to communicate. Battle vs. Gordon McSweeney (by WanderingSkull) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Subject Delta (by Wassboss) The Pyro creeps around the underground city of Rapture, his fire hazmat boots squelching in the partially flooded hallway. It is searching for the briefcase which contains vital knowledge about the whereabouts of the BLU teams headquaters. He peers into the nearest room and spots a small blue briefcase, lying sprawled on a table, jammed in papers sticking out of the sides. The Pyro checks around for any sentry guns but seeing none he rushes in and grabs it from it's resting spot. Straping it onto it's back the pyro rushes back out of the room and backtracks down the hallway, twisting and turning untill he finds himself back at the elevator which leads him back to the surface. The pyro takes a step towards the elevator and immediatly as he does so a small girl, only about 5 or 6, runs screaming out of another room, pursued by a man swinging a wrench manically. "Help me Mr Bubbles" the girl screams just as the man slams the wrench against the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. The pyro yells a war cry and draws his shotgun, pumping the man full of lead before switching to his flamethrower and roasting the unfortunate Splicer alive. He then walks over to the little girl, who has recovered from the blow and is crawling fearfully away from the fire wielding stranger in a Hazmat Suit. The pyro hears a whooshing noise and ducks down, as a spear curves over his head and slams into the wall behind him. He looks up and spots a large man in diving suit, holding a large spear gun in his left hand. The man; is subject delta. The big daddy loads up another spear and, checking through the sights birefly first, fires another spear at the pyro, who spins round and holds the nozzle of his flamethrower up at the spear. He waits the the spear is almost upon him before ejecting a huge puff of air from his flamethrower, deflecting the projectile back at Delta. He nimbly dodges the returned projectile which gives the pyro the chance to close the distance. He readies his flamethrower and once he is close enough a stream of flames spray from the nozzle making the big daddy step back to avoid the flames. He discards his spear gun and takes out his shotgun, pointing it into the flames as he back away from the advancing pyro. Making a rough estimate as to where his chest is, delta fires a shot from his shotgun. The flames immeditaly cease but rather than hitting the pyro's chest like delta had hoped the shot had instead damaged the nozzle of the flamethrower, rendering it usless. The pyro yells in what sounds almost like agony at the loss of his iconic weapon but nonetheless he switches to his shotgun and blasts away at delta's armour with it, the armour managing to stay strong. Delta aims his shotgun at the pyro once more and fires a bullet into his chest, the hazmat suit managing to minimise the damage of the bullet. He then lunges forward and knocks the shotgun out of his fiery foes hand, starting up his drill as he does so. The pyro takes out his axe and smashes delta with it but it only leaves a measly scratch on the big daddies diving suit armour. Delta raises his drill up into the air and slams it downwards but instead of tearing into the pyro's flesh it simply pings off the cold, hard floor. Delta swings his drill upwards but once again the pyro is gone way before he can hit him. The pyro slams his axe into the big daddies back, hoping to achieve a better result than last time but once again he only manages to leave a small dent behind. Delta swings around and slams his drill fowards at the pyro who uses his axe to block the attack but the handle is ripped from the head by the powerful drill.The pryo is sent reeling by the shattered wood. He has barely enough time to dodge the next preciscly timed blow and the drill rips into him with another. The pyro screams in utter agony as the drill tears into his chest, delta's mass helping to drive the drill in further. The pyro lets out one more shrill scream before his body jerks for the final time and his body goes limp. Delta yanks the drill out of his opponents, cold dead body and shakes it, sending bits of skin and blood splattering over the general area. Delta roars in victory and beckons to the little sister who was cowering in a corner throughout the whole battle. She runs over and takes out her adam harvesting needle, smiling as she stabs it into the pyro's thigh. WINNER: SUBJECT DELTA Expert's Opinion Delta won because his weapons had much more range to them and because the pyro was a close range combat dependent fighter. However once he could get past the flamethrower delta's drill made him superior in close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors